Gastroplasty procedures are known for treating obesity, gastroesophageal reflux disease (GERD), cancer, diabetes and the like. Gastric bypass procedures include the well-known Roux-En-Y procedure, as well as other techniques that reduce the size of the stomach and/or form restrictive barriers, alternative paths, pouches and the like in the stomach or other parts of the gastrointestinal tract. These surgical procedures can be performed with endoscopic tools such as a gastroscope, though traditionally they are performed with open or minimally invasive surgery devices.
In the prior art, when an occlusion of the pylorus is required in the course of a gastroplasty procedure or in a procedure that involves the duodenum, the surgeon staples the pylorus shut (in the stomach) and this is a short term occlusion to allow the duodenum to recover from an operation. Transpyloric devices have also been proposed, which may partially and/or intermittently obstruct the pylorus, thereby decreasing the flow of gastric contents into the duodenum.
PCT Patent Application PCT/US20112/64050 describes a pyloric obstruction device. An obstruction disc is mounted on a proximal portion of a shaft and one or more anchoring members (e.g., rings) are on a distal portion of the shaft. The obstruction disc is delivered to the proximal side of the pylorus and the anchoring members are on the distal side of the pylorus. The rings are sufficiently small to pass through the pylorus.